


mess me up, no one does it better

by surena_13



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, no really it is exclusively porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: Chrisjen has Bobbie in a proper bed on Earth for the first time and she is fully taking advantage of the situation.Bobbie has no complaints.





	mess me up, no one does it better

“Jesus fuck,” Bobbie breathed. She thought she had been ready, been prepared for what it would feel like when she had Chrisjen mouth between her legs. But she had been wrong, so goddamn wrong. At the first swipe of her tongue, she was a goner. Considering how easily Chrisjen had reduced to a quivering mess with just her fingers on the Rocinante, Bobbie really should have known that when the woman finally had her on a proper bed, with familiar gravity and room to move, she’d be deadly.

 

It was just the image alone of Chrisjen’s face between her thighs that was pushing all sorts of boundaries. It was the predatory look in her eyes, the wicked smile on her full lips, her long hair tossed over one shoulder as her perfectly manicured hands had settled on Bobbie’s hipbones. Just to see this woman, stripped of her silk, satin and finery, somehow exude even more power when she was completely naked than when she was addressing the entire planet.

 

“I hadn’t realized you were this easy,” Chrisjen teased, before sinking her teeth in the skin of her inner thighs. Bobbie failed to hide a gasp at the pleasurable pain. Easy? She was easy? She had had Chrisjen writhing up against a bulkhead the first time, cursing up a storm, practically ordering Bobbie to make her come. And like a good little marine she had obliged, multiple times.

 

“You’re one to talk.” Bobbie tried to make it sound snappy as if she had somehow gained the upper hand. It was useless. She could see the mirth in Chrisjen’s eyes as she hummed against Bobbie’s clit, the sound travelling through her body, making her toes curl. The Earther was clearly not in a mood to discuss it any further, her tongue occupied with driving Bobbie insane with something other than words. Why finish an argument she was bound to win anyway?

 

Twisting the no doubt lavishly expensive sheets in her fists, Bobbie just gave in to Chrisjen’s ministrations. The feeling of her tongue teasing her, flicking inside, teeth scraping over sensitive folds, lips gently sucking until Bobbie forgot how to breathe. Chrisjen’s hands slid up her sides, scratching at her ribs, playfully skimming the underside of her breasts.

 

It felt different with Earth’s gravity weighing her down, in a bed that was larger and more comfortable than she had ever been in. It was different, but it was so good, the freedom to move, knowing that gravity wasn’t going to increase or suddenly cut out. She could fully let go here and Chrisjen could do whatever the fuck she wanted and she was doing it supremely well.

 

Gold painted nails scratched over her nipples. Bobbie’s hips jerked and a moan got stuck in her throat. How was she so good at multi-tasking? Chrisjen rolled her nipples between her fingers, pinching them. Sparks of pain shot through her body, bringing her only closer to the edge as the older woman’s tongue never stopped moving against her, inside her.

 

Bobbie let her head fall back on the pillow, cursing quietly. She was close. She could feel it building up and she needed more. She tried to get closer to Chrisjen’s mouth, craving more pressure. Chrisjen knew what she wanted and wrapped her lips around Bobbie’s clit, sucking hard, tongue flicking against that most sensitive spot.

 

Arching her back, it felt like something exploded behind her closed eyelids. Her muscles tensed up and for a moment she could only hear heart beating in her ears. Chrisjen wasn’t stopping, tongue-fucking her through her orgasm, her nails digging into Bobbie’s ribs to hold her close. Bobbie twitched and collapsed back on the bed. She shuddered as Chrisjen licked her one last time from entrance to clit.

 

“God,” she muttered and looked down at her body to find Chrisjen looking intently at her. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand, a victorious grin playing on her lips as Bobbie tried to catch her breath. At least she now knew that Chrisjen’s mouth was indeed just as effective when she was using it for something other than talking and manipulating and running a planet.

 

“Madam Secretary is my preferred title, but I’ll settle for God,” Chrisjen said, dead serious as she sat up on her knees, looking stunning, her lips still glistening with Bobbie’s come. Bobbie just rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up on her elbows, her muscles still trembling.

 

“Arrogant little Earther might work as well.”

 

“It’s not arrogance when you’re actually that fucking good.” Bobbie had a reply fully formed on the tip of her tongue, when Chrisjen slid two fingers inside her pussy without preamble. She collapsed back on the bed, the sheet sticking to her skin. As sudden as she had penetrated her, Chrisjen pulled her fingers out, brushing them lightly against her lips, teasing around her entrance. The expression on her face feigned innocence and Bobbie briefly entertained the notion of flipping them over and giving her a taste of her own medicine. “Unless you really wanted to discuss what you think of my fucking skills? I had planned on licking your cunt again, but I’ll gladly forego that if - -.”

 

“Christ, you win alright. You’re that fucking good. Now would you please fuck me.”

 

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Chrisjen deadpanned. Bobbie didn’t know if she meant admitting defeat or saying please, but she didn’t care, much, because the older woman settled back between her legs, an annoyingly smug look on her face. Definitely an arrogant Earther. Something inside her had to like the idea of bending Martian marine to her will, the same way Bobbie got excited at making the most powerful Earther needy for her touch. Despite everything they had been through, that rivalry wasn’t going away anytime soon.

 

But she was at Chrisjen’s mercy now. At one point she would rather have died than surrender to her, but so much had changed and all she wanted was more. She wanted everything Chrisjen was willing to give her. It was her fingers in her pussy, fucking her slowly, her tongue licking her lips, getting close, but not yet touching her clit.

 

“Harder,” she managed. Chrisjen looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She almost thought that she wasn’t going to give in to her request. It would be like Chrisjen to tease and torture her for a little while longer. But she’s already had her fun and started fucking Bobbie faster, more forcefully, teeth sinking into delicate skin.

 

Bobbie couldn’t help but moan, rocking her hips with Chrisjen rhythm. Instinctively she moved her hand down until it came to rest on Chrisjen’s head, threading her fingers through the thick hair, eliciting a soft moan from her.

 

She was starting to feel desperate, so close, chasing a building orgasm. It wouldn’t surprise her if the older woman was deliberately keeping on her on the edge. Her movements were becoming erratic, the sounds coming from her mouth somewhere between a moan and a whine, needing just that little more. Chrisjen’s hand found her free one and grabbed it, anchoring her.

 

Something shifted, maybe it was Chrisjen’s fingers or maybe she had simply moved. She didn’t know. She didn’t care. It suddenly felt like she was weightless, this orgasm coming from somewhere deeper, spreading through her body until she could feel it in the tips of her fingers. Bobbie realized she was probably pulling on Chrisjen’s hair and possibly crushing her hand with her tight grip, but it was out of her control. She could only ride it out, fully focused on Chrisjen’s slowing rhythm, her tongue finding the spots that made tremble and spasm.

 

She vaguely registered Chrisjen leisurely kissing her way up her body, the touch of her lips surprisingly soft against her hip, just above her belly button. She moved up further up, kissing the underside of her breasts, around a nipple until she licked it, causing Bobbie to shiver and she just knew Chrisjen was smiling. But she was very grateful when Chrisjen crawled further up until Bobbie could wrap her arms around her and properly kiss her.

 

Her own taste on Chrisjen’s lips, on her tongue was hypnotizing. She couldn’t have imagined this when Chrisjen had fucked her in the small shower, frustrated with her sudden promotion. Or when she had that dinner on Luna with the newly sworn in acting Secretary-General and her husband, wondering just how that marriage worked. She couldn’t have imagined any of this, so she was just going to enjoy this for as long as it lasted.

 

Chrisjen pulled away, looking extremely pleased with herself. Some things would probably never change. “For an uppity Earther you are a good lay.”

 

“Just for an uppity Earther?”

 

“Your ego isn’t big enough yet?” Chrisjen just tilted her head, giving the look she tended to reserve for people she thought were idiots, but useful idiots. Bobbie smiled sweetly, trailing her fingers down the smaller woman’s spine until her hands were resting on her ass. Chrisjen didn’t so much as squirm. She leaned up and briefly kissed the tip of her nose. “You, Madam Secretary, are a spectacular lay.”

 

“You’re not too bad yourself for a Martian.” Bobbie didn’t even attempt to look offended. It was just so uninspiringly predictable. She tried to switch their positions, but Chrisjen resisted, a hand on Bobbie’s chest. “Uh-uh. I’m not fucking done with you. I want more.”

 

“And people just always give you exactly what you want?”

 

“That tends to be how it works.”

 

“And what do you want from me?”

 

“Right now, I want to make you come again. I want to make you come so fucking hard you’ll forget you’re on a real planet. I want to make sure you’ll still feel it tomorrow.” Bobbie was fairly certain she had already accomplished both of those. But she could only nod. Those words, in that tone, in that voice, she was ready to sell one of her brothers if only it meant that Chrisjen got to do what she wanted.

 

Chrisjen leaned down and captured her lips again, making a soft sound in the back of her throat. They kissed slowly, savoring it. As if she hadn’t pretty much just claimed she was going to fuck Bobbie into the next century. Even her touch was soft, her fingers tracing a path from her throat, over her collarbones, drawing circles around her nipple. It was sweet, causing goosebumps to appear. It made her apprehensive and excited about what was to come.

 

Those long fingers continued their path further down and Chrisjen shifted so she was on her side, beside Bobbie, looking at her intently as she brushed against Bobbie’s clit and Bobbie twitched, still too sensitive. The corner of Chrisjen’s mouth curled up and she easily slid two fingers inside her. She was still so wet. Bobbie could hear it, she could feel it.

 

She moaned as Chrisjen set a slow rhythm, not in any hurry to make good on that promise she had made. Bobbie was used to fast, hard fucks, but Chrisjen liked to take her time, if at all possible, with her full itinerary, which meant almost never. Tonight was one of those nights she actually had some free time and with her husband still on Luna, she was spending it with Bobbie. And she was definitely taking her time.

 

She took a ragged breath as Chrisjen curled her fingers, momentarily closing her eyes as a heat spread through her body. Christ, the woman knew how to push her buttons so very well. She rolled her hips in sync with the older woman’s movements. Bobbie heard an appreciative sound coming from the right of her and soft lips brushed against her jaw.

 

Chrisjen added a third finger and, despite how wet she was, she still felt her pussy stretch to accommodate it. Bobbie moaned, writhing as Chrisjen continued to fuck her agonizingly slowly, allowing her to get used to the new feeling, pushing her to the brink of insanity. The thought briefly crossed her mind that the acting Secretary-General would probably be excellent at psychological torture.

 

Bobbie quickly banished that sudden realization and blindly reached for the woman beside her pulling her in for a hard kiss. It was uncoordinated, messy, but it still felt good, amazing. Chrisjen sunk her teeth in bottom lip and pulled gently. Bobbie could only whimper, holding her close, her fingers twisted in Chrisjen’s hair. The Earther was so much smaller and yet she felt completely surrounded by her, overwhelmed by how it felt like she was everywhere.

 

“Relax,” Chrisjen whispered against her lips. Bobbie looked at her, completely breathless, wondering how it was even possible she had turned into this shaking, desperate mess this quickly. She stilled her hips, barely realizing she hadn’t stopped moving them since those slim digits had entered her. It was as relaxed as she was going to get when she needed Chrisjen to not ever stop.

 

A keening noise filled the room that Bobbie didn’t fully recognize as her own, all of her attention on the four fingers that were now buried in her obscenely wet cunt. Chrisjen had been right. She would definitely still feel that tomorrow. She should have remembered that if Chrisjen wanted something, she got it. Bobbie had been screwed from the first moment she realized that she wanted the impossible politician. She had been utterly fucked when she knew the feeling was mutual.

 

The air in the room was filled with her moans and whimpers, with the sound of Chrisjen’s fingers moving in and out of her. It was so intense, maybe too intense, but Bobbie wanted it, needed it. She holding on to the older woman for dear life, frantically chasing after that next high.

 

“I can’t,” Bobbie managed, her voice straining against her throat. It was too much and not enough. She couldn’t come like this, no matter how much she wanted to. She wouldn’t be above begging Chrisjen to do anything to give her that little shove over the edge.

 

“You can. You will.” She groaned in frustration. Easy for her to say. She was the one who held all the power, as usual.

 

“Come for me,” Chrisjen ordered and pressed her thumb against Bobbie’s clit, rubbing in quick circles. Bobbie cried out, hips lifting off the bed. She was pretty sure she didn’t black out, but she also knew she wasn’t really aware what was happening to her for a moment or two. Her muscles tensed up so hard, she knew she was close to cramping up. Chrisjen said something, but it didn’t register. She just heard her voice, felt her fingers stilling, giving Bobbie a chance to slowly recover.

 

She winced when Chrisjen carefully removed her fingers and placed her hand on Bobbie’s rapidly moving chest. With a soft smile, Chrisjen leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Bobbie couldn’t do much but hum appreciatively. She didn’t remember ever being this out of it after sex. Her voice sounded blissed out when she managed to string some words together. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to kill me.”

 

“Who says I’m not?” Bobbie looked at her from the corner of her eye and saw a mischievous look on Chrisjen’s face, right before she not so innocently pinched one of Bobbie’s nipples. Killed by the Secretary General of the UN. It would definitely make for an interesting eulogy. “Death by multiple orgasms. I can think of worse ways to go.”

 

Bobbie saw those familiar gold nails move down again and, even though she was slower than usual with her legs still feeling like rubber, she was quick enough to stop her and flip them over, pinning Chrisjen’s slim wrists to the mattress, the fingers of her right hand still wet.

 

“I’m sure you can. Let’s see how long you can last.” Her thigh pressed against Chrisjen’s pussy who shameless spread her legs more to accommodate her, slowly rolling her hips.

 

“You think I can’t outlast you?” Chrisjen challenged. Based on age, stamina and physical capabilities, no, she was sure Chrisjen couldn’t outlast her. Based on willpower, however, Bobbie was fucked. She had never met anybody as stubborn and as single-minded as her. But that did give her the opportunity to have a lot fun with her. She ducked down and captured a hard nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over it. Chrisjen shuddered and moaned. Bobbie just grinned, keeping a tight hold on her wrists.

 

“I don’t, no,” she countered, feeling probably a bit too cocky. Chrisjen raised an eyebrow, her determination clear in her expression. But Bobbie swore she felt her tremble when she grazed her teeth over one of her collarbones. She was going to have so much fun seeing just how far she could push Chrisjen before she gave up.

 

“Fucking try me.” It was going to be a long night.


End file.
